1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracked vehicles and more specifically to a tracked vehicle adapted for being driven and steered by a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Schrader, U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,081 describes a tractor mover comprising a supporting frame having a front end and side members, endless ground engaging tracts on said side members supporting the same and adapted to support thereon endless treads of a tractor for driving of said tracks by said treads, upright frames on said side members at the front end of the frame, a ramp for loading a tractor onto said tracks, said ramp pivotally secured to said frame at such an elevation as to permit a tractor to pass from said ramp to said tracks, winch means having a flexible cable attached thereto secured to said frame for raising and ramp into a substantially upright position, guide rails adjacent to and extending above said tracts and secured to said frame for guiding the treads of a tractor onto said tracks, means for locking a tractor to said ramp against movement of the drive of said tracks by said treads comprising a drawbar attachable to a tractor, said ramp having a central opening receiving said drawbar when the ramp is raised, and pin secured means insertible through said drawbar in front of said ramp to prevent the drawbar from moving out of said opening, and front and rear extensible transverse connections between said side members to vary the spacing of the said tracks for tractors of different widths.
Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,272 describes an elongated vehicle supporting pallet structure is provided and includes opposite side longitudinally arranged crawler tract assemblies for support of the pallet structure form a soft ground surface. The pallet structure includes at least one pair of opposite side sets of rotatably supported transverse rollers with each set of rollers including a pair of rollers spaced apart longitudinally of the pallet structure and defining an upwardly opening wheel cradling recess therebetween for cradling the lower peripheral portions of an associated vehicle drive wheel therein with the drive wheel supported from and disposed in driving engagement with the rollers. A drive train drivingly connects at least one roller of each set of rollers to the corresponding crawler track assembly and each of the crawler track assemblies includes an independently operable brake assembly. The pallet structure includes upper surface portions for supporting a wheeled vehicle therefrom including a pair of opposite side drive wheel assemblies driven from a differential assembly and with the drive wheel assemblies driven from a differential assembly and with the drive wheel assemblies of the wheeled vehicle supportively cradled and driven by the corresponding set of pallet assembly rollers. The brake assemblies include hydraulic cylinder actuators each operatively connected to the corresponding brake assembly by means of a flexible hydraulic hose or line for portability of the actuators and to enable the latter to be supported in the operator""s cab of a wheeled vehicle supported from the pallet structure. Also, the hydraulic cylinder actuators for the bake assemblies are provided with the foot treadle actuated operator portions.
Deare, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,343 describes a convertible traction device for permitting a road vehicle to be used in an off-road configuration. The device is provided as a trailer having a pair of retractable road wheels with a pair of traction belt assemblies mounted thereon. The traction belt assemblies each include an endless belt, a plurality of support wheels about which the belt is entrained and a supporting framework, each assembly being pivotally attached to the trailer chassis. During towing the road wheels support the trailer on the ground with the traction belt assemblies being held in a retracted position above the trailer platform. For off-road use the traction belt assemblies are pivoted downwardly until the belts engage the ground, the assemblies are locked in position and the road wheels are retracted. The vehicle is driven onto the platform so that the drive wheels thereof engage drive rollers mounted in the trailer chassis, which rollers, as the vehicle""s drive wheels rotate, impart driving movement to the traction belt. Operator controlled brakes on the drive rollers are used to stop the device and to turn the device to the left or the right.
Ahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,055 describes a tracked vehicle to receive a wheeled vehicle and to be driven by the wheeled vehicle. The tracked vehicle has a chassis. Guide wheels are mounted on the chassis at each side and drive wheels mounted at at least the rear of the chassis, at each side. A track at each side of the vehicle is driven by the driven wheels and guided by the guide wheels. Drive members are attached to each drive wheel to receive a drive transmission. The chassis can receive and retain the wheeled vehicle further drive members are attachable to the driven wheels of the wheeled vehicle to receive the drive transmission so that driving of the driven wheels of the wheeled vehicle drives the tracks of the tracked vehicle.
Meiners, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,805 describes a high clearance frame construction for supporting a motor vehicle, and in particular a truck, for use as a tractor-like device for farming and other such related chores. The frame construction includes front and rear tractor-like wheels. The front frame wheels are steered independent of one another through the cooperation of the steering components of the motor vehicle mounted thereon. Likewise, the rear frame wheels are driven by adapting the power take off of the vehicle to independently power each rear wheel. Independent arrangement of the steering and driving components that permits the high clearance feature of the device. The frame construction also features an adjustable frame such that both the overall length and width of the construction may be varied to accommodate different size vehicles. The frame construction is made operational for spraying crops by mounting a spraying tank and boom on the vehicle thereon.
The prior art teaches vehicles that are mounted atop motive means. The prior art also teaches that such configurations may include the use of such a mounted vehicle to power and to steer the motive means. This is of particular importance with the mounted vehicle is able to acquire the ability to move over terrain that it is not designed for. Weber and Ahn each teaches such a configuration where a wheeled vehicle is mounted on a tracked chassis and is used to power and steer the tracked chassis. The present invention teaches a particularly improved version of such and provides related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention seeks to provide a tracked vehicle adapted to receive a conventional road vehicle, for example a truck, so that the tracked vehicle may be driven in mud providing the advantages of the excellent traction of tracked vehicles while avoiding the cost of providing an integral power source for the tracked vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a tracked vehicle enabled for receiving a wheeled vehicle and to be driven and steered by the wheeled vehicle. The tracked vehicle comprises a chassis, guide and drive wheels mounted on the chassis at each side, a track at each side of the vehicle driven by the drive wheels, a driven member engaged with the drive wheels and adapted for receiving rotational energy from a wheeled vehicle""s driven wheels, a pair of docks for receiving rotating forces from the steered wheels of the wheeled vehicle, where the chassis is adapted to receive and retain the wheeled vehicle, and a sliding member enabled for allowing a vehicle of any wheel base to couple with the steering and driving members of the tracked vehicle.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of being powered and steered by a wheeled vehicle.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of receiving a range of wheeled vehicles with various wheel base dimensions.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being fabricated with light construction and at low cost.